1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a substrate processing apparatus, and particularly relates to the manufacturing method of the semiconductor device including the step of forming a metal film on a substrate and the substrate processing apparatus for forming the metal film on the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a Metal/High-k gate stack, when high-temperature heat treatment is applied, there is a problem that an effective work function of a metal gate electrode is shifted to midgap, due to Fermi-level pinning phenomenon. This phenomenon appears remarkably in p-MOSFET in particular. As a method of avoiding this phenomenon, research of using a metal composite film, such as a Metal-Al—N film, in the gate electrode, has been recently conducted. A TiAlN film and a RuAlN film are given as examples of the Metal-Al—N film.
As a conventional film-forming method of the metal composite film, an ALD method can be given as a main stream, wherein two precursors and reactive gas are alternately supplied (for example see non-patent documents 1 and 2). The non-patent documents 1 and 2 disclose an example of forming a film by PEALD (Plasma Enhanced ALD) method using plasma.